


The Interview

by AlyxRae



Series: just say the word [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just fluff, like i cannot think of anything else to tag, thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxRae/pseuds/AlyxRae
Summary: A few years down the road, Lance and Keith are asked to give an interview about their lives being in love and in the spotlight.(you don't have to read Say the Word to appreciate this fluffiness, but if your new and want to see how these nerds came together please check it out!)





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this because there was one joke i could not fit into the main story. That and playing with these characterizations is fun. Enjoy this snapshot of Lance and Keith in domestic bliss.
> 
> Update: Check out this [art](https://hendrik-art.tumblr.com/post/162462083911/hell-yeah-that-is-kind-of-fanart-for-a-fic-ive) of model Keith!

_When it comes to relationship goals, no one comes to mind faster than the couple fans have dubbed ‘so sweet it’s like drowning in cotton candy’. Keith Kogane and Lance McClain (or better known on the internet as ‘Klance’) have been tearing it up amongst celebrity power couples for the past 6 years. What started out as simple music video evolved into a relationship that has many a fan saying that it ‘makes them believe in love again’. Although the two are big names in their respective industries, they are more of a private couple that only show the world mere glimpses of their relationship on the red carpet or in McClain’s (very active) Instagram account. Luckily for our reporter Megan, we got to sit down with the couple for a few hours and were able to piece together what is the most down to earth and sweet relationship ever reported on this website, along with some interesting tidbits about their careers and hints at what’s to expect in the future. So sit down and crank up your favorite Voltron album, because it’s going to be fun time._

 

 **Megan:** So the big question that everyone is always asking is how in the world you work around such busy schedules? Lance, you have Voltron which is gearing up for its second world tour and Keith, you just got off a plane from Vienna yesterday. What’s your secret?

 **Lance:** Starting out with the big guns, I see. Well let me tell you, it did not come easy at first.

 **Keith:** Not at all.

 **Lance:** It’s kind of like trial and error, with error being a hellavu lot more common. During the early part of our relationship we actually broke up for a few weeks because of the whole long distance thing.

 **Megan:** What! Really!?

 **Keith:** Yeah.

 **Lance:** Yep. Worse. Time. Ever.

 **Keith:** Worse than when your sister bleached your hair by paying off that stylist?

 **Lance:** Okay second worst time ever. That stuff burned like hell. And I cannot not pull off being a blonde.

 **Keith:** No you cannot.

 **Lance:** Thanks babe.

 **Megan:** I’m still reeling over the fact that you two broke up at one point. Looking at you now, I never would have guessed.

 **Keith:** Yeah, I kind of forget sometimes too. It was kind of a learning experience for the two of us, I guess. How to make things work with no internet and shitty phone signals. What the other person needs or wants and other grown up stuff like that.

 **Lance:** Grown up stuff? Dude, we are technically adults.

 **Keith:** We just had dinosaur chicken nuggets for dinner last night.

 **Lance:** Yeah and? I bought them with my ‘adult’ money. I don’t see your point here.

 **Keith:** You nerd.

 **Megan:** My inner fangirl is exploding. Okay, back on track: What was it like working with each other on that first video and when did you two figure out that the feeling was mutual? Basically, when did all this cuteness first start?

 **Lance:** Oo! Let me go first!

 **Keith:** Wasn’t going to fight you on this one.

 **Lance:** Okay so it started out kind of weird. Like I had a huge crush on Keith way before we even met.

 **Keith:** He was practically stalking all my social media.

 **Lance:** Not even embarrassed to admit it anymore. I flipped the fuck out when we landed him for the video but I was a bit of an ass when we first met.

 **Megan:** Really?

 **Lance:** Really. I was an idiot. But we got along pretty quickly after that first little squabble. Like I think it took a week or two before I asked him out? But it’s been cute stuff ever since. Well there was that whole awkward ‘does he like me’ phase, and I think he didn’t quiet pick up on me flirting for a bit, but it all worked out.

 **Megan:** As we can see. Anything to add Keith?

 **Keith:** When I went over to his place for the first time he had a poster of me hanging on his wall.

 **Megan:** That’s amazing. Did you make fun of him?

 **Keith:** Still do.

 **Lance:** Hey funny story, when we first decided to move in together and I was being the awesome boyfriend and moving his stuff, I found an old Voltron poster he’d been hiding behind his TV stand. We had already been dating for a year and a half.

 **Keith:** Ugh, Lance.

 **Lance:** And it wasn’t of the whole band. It was just me. In all my awesome glory.

 **Keith:** I hate you.

 **Lance:** Payback.

 **Megan:** Wow, so you guys were fans of each other before you met? Before you started dating?

 **Lance:** Like a freaking Disney Channel movie, right?

 **Megan:** It really is. Okay, enough about the past. Keith, what made you decide to start moving into photography? Are we still going to see you in photospreads?

 **Keith:** Yeah I’m sure you’ll still see me around. But modeling does kind of have its age limits and there are a lot of guys younger than me now that are more likely to get jobs.

 **Lance:** 27 and washed out. You look good for an old man though.

 **Keith:** Oh shut it, were the same age.

 **Lance:** But I glow like a twenty year old.

 **Keith:** I don’t even know what to say to that. Getting back to your question, photography is kind of a natural progression in the business. I mean, I’ve been doing this for well over a decade now and it’s kind of hard not to wonder what goes into taking a perfect shot. I’m still not the best at it though. I feel like my name kind of carries me along sometimes.

 **Lance:** Keith, you know that’s not true. Yeah it helps, but you’re talented and people can see that. Don’t sell yourself short.

 **Keith:** Thanks Lance.

 **Lance:** Anytime, love.

 **Keith:** Anyway, I’m having fun learning from the people I’ve worked with over the years and hope to keep working in the industry. If not then I’ll just mooch off of this guy forever.

 **Lance:** Not complaining. I like the arm candy.

 **Megan:** I can’t wait to see what you do, Keith. On to you, Lance, Voltron is still doing really well both here in the states and overseas. It seems that nothing can stop you from becoming music legends.

 **Lance:** I don’t know how ‘legendary’ Voltron will be, but I got to say I did not expect things to grow like they have over the past few years. Like I thought getting big on YouTube was going to be the high point of my career but here we are. 12 years later and my friends and I still like making music together. Kinda of crazy that we’re still doing this, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.

 **Megan:** So a solo career isn’t on the horizon?

 **Lance:** Oh god, no that is way too much pressure. I mean if the guys want to split off and do other things, that totally cool. It wouldn’t stop me from writing. I wouldn’t go solo though. I’d probably focus on composing scores and stuff.

 **Keith:** I don’t if people know that about you.

 **Lance:** Huh, I guess they don’t. I went back to school a couple years ago and studied music composition. It was hard and I stupidly thought that I’d be good at it considering my career. But let me tell you, writing music is hard. Thinking about all those different parts moving together and stuff; Keith can tell you about how much I struggled at first.

 **Megan:** But you do that with Voltron, don’t you?

 **Lance:** Not really. The process is different. I write the lyrics and the melody but Hunk, Pidge and Shiro come up with their own parts. We work kind of like on collective brain, tossing ideas to one another. It’s a lot easier then figuring out all that stuff on your own.

 **Keith:** He’s gotten really good though. We’ve got a room at our place that he messes around in and sometimes I wish it wasn’t sound proof.

 **Lance:** Then you’d be forced to hear my cries of despair when things don’t work out the way I want them to. It happens a lot.

 **Keith:** Can’t be any different than when you whine about running out of cereal.

 **Lance:** They are vaguely similar.

 **Keith:** I tell you to just buy the big generic bag. I’ll last longer.

 **Lance:** I don’t care how big the bags are. Chocolate Crisps taste nothing like Coco Puffs and I will not stoop that low.

 **Keith:** You’re too picky.

 **Megan:** Speaking about your bandmates, how’s everyone doing Lance?

 **Lance:** Pretty awesome. Shiro and his wife Allura are like the picture perfect family with their daughter. Side note, I am the best uncle.

 **Keith:** I will fight you for that title, McClain.

 **Lance:** Bring it Kogane. Anywho, Allura and little Ariana are going to come on tour with us when we hit up Europe. That way Shiro can still spent time with them and Allura can introduce the two of them to some long distance relatives.

 **Keith:** Another side note, Shiro and Allura have been dating almost as long as we have but kept it a secret for the first year.

 **Megan:** What, really? Why?

 **Keith:** Because they like to torment us.

 **Lance:** Basically. Hunk’s longtime girlfriend Shay is running this awesome bakery back home. They actually co-own the place and he’s there all the time when were not busy with the band. He’s really good at baking. He is the sole reason to blame for me gaining 20 pounds in like, a week.

 **Keith:** He’s over exaggerating.

 **Lance:** As for Pidge, I am convinced that they are going to build a robot and take over the world.

 **Keith:** He’s not exaggerating.

 **Lance:** Pidge loves science and robotics just as much as they love jamming out with us. After tour were going to be taking a break and Pidge fully intends to go back to school to get their doctorate in engineering science. Honestly, I think they’re planning something. Something evil.

 **Keith:** That or they’re planning to finally build that amp they promised you. Y’know, the one from the beginning of Back to the Future?

 **Lance:** The one that sent Marty Mc- flying through the air? I hope that’s the case. I’ve been waiting for that thing for years.

 **Keith:** I know. Cause I’m the one you complain to.

 **Megan:** That sounds both highly dangerous and extremely awesome.

 **Lance:** Both are true.

 **Megan:** Okay, now the question I have been dying to ask. How’s married life?

 **Keith:** Pretty much the same as dating.

 **Lance:** Don’t listen to him. He’s weird. Being married is awesome purely for the fact that I can introduce Keith as my husband at any and all events. It’s like, the greatest feeling in the world.

 **Keith:** Yeah, I guess that is pretty great.

 **Megan:** You guys tied the knot so quickly, it was like I blinked it was all over the internet. What made you decide to get married after dating for so long?

 **Lance:** Aesthetic.

 **Keith:** Tax benefits.

 **Lance:** And I guess being in love.

 **Keith:** Yeah that has something to do with it. I kind of just woke up one day and realized that this was the nerd I wanted forever.

 **Lance:** Such a sweet talker.

 **Keith:** I know.

 **Lance:** But honestly, he wasn’t lying about the tax benefits. It makes things so much simpler.

 **Megan:** Can I ask how you proposed? Who did the asking, or was it more of a mutual thing?

 **Keith:** Well it started out as a mutual thing. I think it was over breakfast or something when I just kind of blurted out that we should get married. We’d joked about it for a while but one day I was just like ‘I love this nerd and waiting is stupid’. We talked about it and decided to just pick a day.

 **Megan:** But?

 **Keith:** But I fell for Lance McClain. And Lance McClain is anything but simple.

 **Lance:** Word. I called up Allura and Hunk like immediately after Keith went to work, and then we were ring shopping. I was so indecisive, it was horrible but my bros had my back. A week later Keith and I went to the Denny’s where we had our first date and I popped the question. I cried. And so did Hunk.

 **Keith:** I think I saw Pidge tear up a bit too.

 **Lance:** It was super cheesy, and like I had Shiro and the others hiding out and filming the whole thing. We were there when it was pretty empty so I have no idea how Keith didn’t notice them a few tables away.

 **Keith:** I don’t know, you can be very distracting when you want to be.

 **Lance:** It’s because of my dashing good looks.

 **Keith:** Keep telling yourself that.

 **Megan:** Oh my god that was too damn cute. I honestly forgot my question for a minute there.

 **Keith:** See? Distracting.

 **Megan:** Okay, final question: Long term relationships often wither in the lime light, how do you two manage make it work so well?

 **Keith:** It’s all about the little things.

 **Lance:** Yep. Take it away, darling.

 **Keith:** Being together, being married, you don’t have to profess your love in some grand gesture every day. It’s the little things that keep everything moving. Like when I go out for a run in the morning, I make sure to turn on the coffee pot for him. Or when he’s really focused on a piece, I tidy up the kitchen or the living room so that he had a clean space to think and relax.

 **Lance:** Or when he can’t sleep and I hum his favorite songs till he does. When were in different places, I always look up the time zones and stuff and set alarms for us to just come together. Sometimes when we Skype, we don’t even say anything. Just seeing him, I don’t know makes me feel better.

 **Keith:** Yeah, me too.

 **Lance:** And sometimes when we miss each other, just letting the other one know you’re there helps. Keith can send me nothing but the poo emoji for a week strait and I’ll be good.

 **Keith:** He actually did that to me once. And yes, it was totally fine.

 **Lance:** See what I mean? I guess we figured out a while ago that you don’t necessarily have to talk to say ‘I love you’ and let them know that you’re always there for them when they need it. You just have to figure out your own unique language. And ours is the poo emoji.

 **Keith:** You were doing so well up until that last bit.

 **Lance:** Honestly, did you expect anything else?

 **Keith:** Now that you mention it, not really.

 **Megan:** I told myself I wasn’t going to cry, but damn if that wasn’t the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. Before I wrap this up, is there anything else you two would like to say?

 **Lance:** Hugs not drugs.

 **Keith:** Lance.

 **Lance:** What? There are impressionable kids’ reading this.

 **Keith:** I guess you could have said something worse.

 **Lance:** Also in case anyone was wondering, Keith also has a very old Voltron shirt that he wears every time he comes to one of our concerts.   

 **Keith:** Lance!

 **Lance:** Every. Single. Time.

 **Keith:** I hate you so much.

 **Lance:** I love you too, Keith.


End file.
